are all decisions are final?
by dimitri belikov lover
Summary: katniss has just moved into a new house at the capital. now she must choose who she love between the two pepole she loves most,peeta or gale.read to see how this epic love story ends!


Chapter One

I take a final deep breath as I open the door to my new house in the capitol. Ever since we won anyone has been allowed to live there. Along with Peeta and Gale, I have received a special house for my contribution to the rebels as the Mocking Jay. I guess I should be happy that I have good newfound neighbors. Now that we won, they have been pushing me to pick one of them but I am not ready for romance and relationships. I am perfectly fine being friends with both of them but, things don't always play out as you want them to. I am not worried about that, anyway. What I am thinking is that we actually won. I will never forget the pleading look on President Snow's face as I let the arrow fly, ending his life. I will certainly not have nightmares for a while knowing he is dead but, I was still in the hunger games and that's a scar that never goes away.

Think of all the people who died. That unlucky 22. Think about the people I killed. Think about Rue... how I miss her. I know I couldn't do anything but still, I blame myself. I knew in the end we couldn't both be victors. You know what? Forget about it. Forget about the games, forget about Rue. I walk into the house and take a look around. I open the door to what I presume is my bedroom. Inside I found a bed neatly made, a vase with a prim rose in it, and a flat screen television mounted to the wall. The room was nice and the smell of fresh paint lingered around the room. The bed was wrapped in a soft, black, velvet blanket; a white sheet, and a black pillow to match the blanket. I had set my few items in place when I hear a knock on the door.

I open it to find Gale. Even though we have all the food we can eat, I'd rather hunt. I grab my bow and a sheath of arrows and was on my way. We travel deep into the wood as far as we could go. We were quiet, not saying a word. It is still like it used to be; we read each other's minds. We know exactly what our next move will be.

In about an hour we had a deer, a wild turkey, a squirrel, and several rabbits. I finally break the silence and say, "We should divide the food and head home." He nods his head in response while opening his game bag. As usual, he had skinned the animals before we divided them. I ended up with a turkey, a rabbit, and a squirrel.

"Hey, Catnip, I think I am going to stay out a little longer and hunt. Be careful going home, ok?" He says.

''I'm not a baby," I say, giving him a playful punch in the arm.

"I know," he says.

"Good night!" I yell as I run home. I can barely hear the echo of his voice saying goodbye back.

I open the door to my bedroom to find it just the why I left it. I slam down in my bed with a big yawn. Then there's a knock on the door. I am so tired I yell, "Come in!" It's Peeta. Even though it had been a while, we still cuddled. It helps with my nightmares. He climbed in bed next to me, wrapping the velvet blanket over us both. I clapped turning of the automatic lights. I glance back and notice the way his beautiful, big, blue eyes sparkled in the dark. I jerked my head forward realizing we were staring into each other's eyes.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hey," I say.

"So, how do you like your new home?"

"Well it's a lot better than the homes in Victor Village," I say back. I give another big yawn and shut my eyes to signal I want to go to sleep. I open my right eye just a bit to see him doing the same. I fall into a deep sleep.

The next time I wake up, I am screaming. Peeta is rocking me back and forth in his arms. He is stroking my hair and whispering soothing comments in my ear like, "Everything is alright," or "I am right here." Tears are rolling down my cheeks. I guess my assumption that I wouldn't have nightmares for a while was wrong. I dreamed President Snow was still alive. He killed everyone I cared about and me. Then he set my body on fire and just kept repeating, "Katniss, the girl on fire," over and over again. Then he laughed hysterically. I finally stopped screaming. Peeta was still stroking my hair and rocking me in his arms but he stopped whispering the relaxing comments. I squint open my eye to see it is morning. I look into his eyes noticing the same sparkle I had yesterday. I feel safer with him here. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. He pulls me close and kisses me.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream," I say. I look at my clock to see it is 10:00 a.m. "You should probably go. Look at the time."

"Yeah. Why don't we take a tour of our new neighborhood later? How about around 12:00?"

"Yeah sounds great," I say. "If I am not here, wait. I might be out hunting with Gale. Ok?"

"Oh, um, yeah," he says with a sigh. "Bye." "Bye," he says back.

I get up and change in to a grey top and dark green jeans. I grab a sheath of arrows and my bow. I open the door and head for the woods. I run as far as I can in dire need to get that dream out of my head. I find myself at the old lake where my father and I used to go. I splash my face with cold water. I hear a voice say, "Hey, Catnip! What was with all the screaming? I heard it from my house this morning." I turn around to find Gale. No surprise there.

"Just a bad dream I guess. I'm fine."

"I know how you feel. I had one too." I stare at our reflections in the lake. The water shimmers. I shush him.

"You're scaring away all the fish," I hold my bow and position an arrow. I let go, catching a fish. I do this a few more times until I get ten. Gale sets some snarls. By then, altogether, we have 20. I look at the sun to determine the time. "I should go. I'm meeting Peeta today."

"Ok, Catnip," he says.

I run home to find my prep team and Peeta.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"We heard you were going on a date…"

"It's not a date!" Katniss interrupted.

"Oh please," they say.

"Well, let's move our date to 1:00," suggests Peeta.

"No, no, no," they say. "It will take at least an hour for both of you."

"Ok then how's 2:00?" Peeta says.

"Peeta don't let them do this. I don't want to be made over," I say.

"Don't be silly," they say.

"Bye!" he yells, as my prep team drags me in my house.

They had already set up their things, expecting a yes. They scrub me down with products way too girly and frilly for my tastes, but I don't say anything. The soaps remove any dirt and 4 layers of skin with it. They comb my hair thoroughly and straighten it. I am given a beautiful dress that falls to my feet; a white ball gown. It's not huge and puffy, but just the right size. I have white heels to match it. For makeup, I have a thin layer of purple eye shadow and lip gloss. "I look beautiful," I say, staring at the mirror. They scream and tear up about how their little Katniss is so pretty. I sigh as Octavia takes out a tissue and blows her nose so loud my ears pop. They give me hugs and leave to start on Peeta. I glance in the mirror again. I am not a girl who likes to dress up and don't want a boyfriend or romance, like I said, but if I am going out with Peeta, I want to look good. I then notice how quiet the house is now that everyone is gone. I feel kind of lonely.

I turn on the TV and an hour later Peeta is knocking on my door. It was exactly 2:00.

"Wow, you look stunning," Peeta says.

I blush a little and then say "and you look handsome." It was true. He wore a white tux to watch my dress.

"Shall we go?" he says, holding out his hand. It feels smooth and soft and fit perfectly with mine. It feels right to hold his hand. Almost like the reason he has them; so I can put it in mine.

"Yes," I whisper as we walk away.


End file.
